super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Odyseuss (STFU)
Odyseuss is a wanderer hailing from the post-nuclear world of Fallout. He is a courier of the Mojave Express and has taken multiple jobs as a mercenary for the New California Republic, leading to the annexation of New Vegas. He has since works as a world travelling courier of sorts, working for the Industry to find suitable candidates for the Special Task Force Unit. History Odyseuss has never said anything of his origins apart from living in Nevada for a long time. He has gone through various places as a courier of the Mojave Express under the name 'Courier Seven'. In 2277, he was tasked with delivering a package and after accidentally stepping on it, activated the nukes on The Divide and destroyed the place. Little did he know that this accident caused Ulysses to obsess over killing him. While delivering the Platinum Chip (which is finally delivered after 210 years) to Mr. House, he was ambushed and left for dead by Benny, although miraculously survivng a bullet to the head. After getting his revenge, supporting the NCR, murdering raiders, and accidentally unleashing Jira, he travelled to Sierra Madre for the money, trading at Zion Canyon during a brutal and bloody clan war, losing his brain, heart, and spine in the bizzare Big Mountain Facility, and stopping the nukes from ending the world all over again in The Divide. With no more places to go, Odyseuss lived near the Nellis Air Force Base until he was hired by the Industry to find and assemble the ultimate 'world diverse' crew. Given the ability to travel through worlds, Odyseuss began looking for suitable candidates and found 25 of them, with 7 of them being part of the main team. His current task is to observe the Astral Empire. Personality He is generally calm yet carries a sadistic side when in battle, especially against Caesar's Legion. Like most couriers (except for Ulysses), he likes to loot everything in his sight and pays the price by over-carrying things. When talking to people, he always wants to look professional and to the point although there are some circumstances he chooses to instead respond sarcastically to everything. He is a pro-NCR supporter, a gun nut, a humble member of the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave's ally, a terrible gambler, an expert trader, master of unlocking, harmonica playing Nuka-Cola addict with many skills. Equipment Being NCR's private mercenary, he has access to most technology they have. He wears the standard NCR Veteran Ranger outfit, complete with the trademark mask and leather jacket. To differentiate himself from the veteran rangers, he wears a cowboy hat. His favorite weapons are the Anti-materiel rifle, Euclid's C-Hammer, the Junkthrower, and an unmodified 9mm pistol. Relationships * New California Republic: Allies * Caesar's Legion: Enemies (most hated) * Mr. House: Neutral (he's dead) * Yes-Man: Neutral (he doesn't care) * Boomers: Allies * Brotherhood of Steel: Allies * Enclave: Allies * Followers of the Apocalypse: Not good * Khans: Friends * Freeside: Enemies * The Strip: Neutral * Zion Canyon Tribes: Hunted (despite only being there to trade) * Think Tank: Lab rat * Ulysses: Couriers (even though Ulysses sees him more as a rival) * The Industry: Employed * STFU: Allies Trivia * Apparently he never saw a fish and a frog until he travels to the Zion Canyon. * He has mixed views about the casinos on The Strip (Ultra-Luxe is too expensive and classy, The Tops is semi-owned by the same guy who 'killed' him, Gomorrah is too hard to spell (even though the services are great), and Lucky 38 for his bad luck on the place (he owes 10,000 caps there)). * Of all his SPECIAL skills, his luck is the lowest with only 3 points while his highest is speech with 7 points. * Somehow his mere precense can cause a horde of fire geckos to appear. * The only time he got to wear a power armor was when the Enclave gave him one... until the Brotherhood confiscated it. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Characters